fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Juanmaseta/Tutorials: How To Write an Engaging Script
¡Qué onda! Juan's back with another tutorial, this time about writing amazing scripts, librettos and plays. I feel like we must clarify their differences before we begin. A script is a guide of dialogue of any length, usually including actions and breaks. A libretto is a guide that is characterized for used in cantatas, operas, musicals or masques; being outstandingly longer and more detailed than a script. Now that we got that out of the way, we can begin! Make sure to check out the other tutorials for more information on how to improve your prose and literary techniques. :::::: While writing this lecture, Bloxxasourus gave me an amazing idea. One of the great tricks to apply when writing a script is to imagine you're a comic book writer, and you have finished the script for one of your issues. Before giving it to the artist for him to make the drawings, you must try to make the script as detailed as possible so he can make something in his mind and express himself in the drawings. A simple phrase is not enough. The person saying the phrase must have a mood 'or an emotion when talking. Is he/she sad because someone died? Is he/she happy because he won the lottery? Before writing the line, you should think about the character, How would you feel if you were drinking a piña colada in the beach with someone you like? How would you feel if you were travelling cross-country in a smelly bus? All of these emotions must be thought of before you apply a line. Now, let's hazard a guess. Think about a movie or book that actually made you ''feel. ''One that moved you. One that made you tear up. Do you still remember it because of what it made you feel? What made you feel like you did? The characters or the plot? Whichever answers you have might drive you down the same road. The movie or book was '''memorable. '''It made you want to comfort Sulley when he had to return Boo to the human world. It made you want to help Clarice when Dr. Lecter was starting to scare her. It made you want to punch The Emperor in the face when you found out he was manipulating Darth Vader. Why did these things move you? It might have been because of the delivery of the lines by the actors; or maybe the line itself. It made you care for the characters. Let's hold on to that thought until later. The first thing to do before actually having these passionate lines and memorable scenes, you must have a clear draft of the story. Of course, you can change it if you don't like it later; but the idea is to have a clear outline of what will go on during your story. Just begin with a basic flow of the events. When you have that planned out, you can start dividing the story into sequences like acts and scenes. Remember that these scenes should go along with the flow of the plot. Now, we begin with the fun: ''writing dialogue. Once you have scenes, your characters must interact to keep the story going, each with its own distinct, believable voice and way of thought (I said it'd be fun, not easy!). I would like to break a myth before we continue: #''Realistic dialogue isn't always good dialogue: ''Dialogue should be focused on moving the story along and developing characters, not using slang and common expressions every chance you get. Yes, you can still use these expressions, as long as they don't distract the audience from the story. Don't worry about being realistic, since real-life conversations can be dull and boring very often. #*Read your dialogue aloud when you finish a line. Does it sound halting, stereotypical or simply over-the-top? Do all your characters talk the same way? Is the main character a hero stereotype with no detail? When your dialogue is almost done, the best thing to do is to get rid of dead weight. Is there a scene that sidetracks the story or doesn't go along with the plot? Are there any clear repetitions of past details? If it over-explains the story or is simply too bland, remove it. ''Note: Useless scenes are considered dead weight. If you have a well-developed comedy scene that creates a subplot, maybe you should think twice before scrapping it. There are tons of hilarious scenes like these that should never be forgotten! With this last step, your script should be done. Before the lecture ends, I'd like to give you some last tips to send you on your way. #The story should be about someone who we have some empathy for. (i.e.: Sophie, who wants to find her true father, Mamma Mia!) #This somedy wants something badly, which builds the plot. (i.e.: Charlie wanting to save the shoe factory, Kinky Boots) #The ending should be satisfactory, not necessarily happy. (i.e. Everyone dying, Macbeth') Thank you for being a part of Fan Fiction Library, and until next time! '' ''External Reading: *http://thescriptlab.com/screenwriting# *http://www.screenwriting.info/ *http://www.bbc.co.uk/worldservice/arts/features/howtowrite/screenplay.shtml :::: Category:Blog posts